


Short Horror Stories

by lucakoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucakoi/pseuds/lucakoi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a short collection of little horror stories I've previously written, or write for this. Enjoy!


	2. Merry Christmas

Once upon a midnight dreary, there was a woman feeling quite dreary.

No belongings upon her, no food within her stomach.

It had started to snow, and she quickened her pace. She had places to be, after all.

She thought of warm laughter and sweet memories. Oh, how far away they seemed.

How uncanny it was that just an hour prior, she had been enjoying a lovely Christmas dinner with her family back home.

She thought back to their faces. Maragaret, her daughter. Her normally gleeful face, full of life, empty and bloody.

Her wife, Cassandra. Her beautiful almond eyes filled with such terror. Her kind features contorted with horror and disbelief.

The attacker, with her long blonde ponytail and glinting emerald eyes. Her insane expression. How little guilt she displayed as she mercilessly attacked the family.

Last but not least, her son, Jordan. How he ran. He was fast, but not faster than her.

The running woman tightened her blonde ponytail, her bright emerald eyes filled with some sort of strange, excited emotion, and ran faster.

Jordan, having run for so long, believed he was safe. He ducked into a telephone booth for cover from the snow. He never heard the footsteps behind him.

The last thing he saw was the reflection of his mother, wielding a large hammer, looking so very pleased with herself. He screamed, pounding his fists againsts the glass of the telephone booth in a desperate attempt to break it and escape. Then she swung the hammer down. The last thing he heard was the gleeful voice of the mother.

**"Merry Christmas!"**

_Then everything went black._


	3. Peekaboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her past mistakes came back to haunt her.

The young woman's hurried footsteps on the hard, wooden floor echoed loudly throughout the extravagant halls, her pale skin glistening with sweat.

Olivia knew who was at her door. It was HER. She had thought she was dead, but there was always a small part of her that knew otherwise, that was just wishful thinking.

She quickened her pace even more, hearing the loud sound of a door being broken down, only spotting a glimpse of the long blonde hair that surrounded her deceivingly pretty features.

Olivia quickly ran inside one of the spare bedrooms in the hall, ducking for cover under the bed. She prayed as hard as she could that she wouldn't be discovered in her hiding place.

Soon, she realized it was to no avail, as she heard the familiar clacking footsteps of the petite woman she had known so well, drawing closer and closer towards the room.

She soon heard the sound of the door opening, looking out from under the bed to long, slender legs with nostalgic lemon colored boots with bright yellow laces. She remembered buying those for her..

Suddenly, the woman knelt down, looking the other directly in the eyes as she trembled. 

_"Peekaboo!"_

The last thing Olivia Brown saw, as her vision turned darker, her mind fuzzy from the pain of the knife embedded in her gut, blood pouring out of the wound, quite quickly, she hazily noted, was that familiar face.

The long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. The shimmering green eyes that seemed far too content to watch Olivia suffer, especially as she died. She only hoped the others would remain safe. 


	4. Prescription

The young nurse made her way down the darkened hallway, an anxious look on her face. After a series of strange events, the hospital she worked at had come into custody of a strange woman. Amelia Baker. A seemingly normal woman at first glance, though, upon further investigation, there was something quite eerie.

After a series of event that led in the massacre of her family, and a few of her past co-workers, she had come under suspicion, and family members of one of the deceased, one Olivia Brown, had accused her of the murder of their daughter. The court case had gone on for a few weeks, and was semi-televised. Eventually, they were forced to let Baker go, as there was no real evidence she had ever committed a crime.

A few days later, Baker was discovered in her house unconscious, and had been in a coma for two weeks later at that point. It was the job of Charlotte Quinn, a nurse at Alton Hospital, to take care of the woman. Quinn hoped that Amelia Baker wasn't a criminal, she seemed like such a nice lady from what she knew about her personality and how she lived her life, and was super pretty. How could someone so nice and attractive be a murderer?

She soon reached room 457, the room they had assigned to Baker. Quinn opened the door, only to scream.

_Amelia Baker should be in bed, unconscious. Yet she was nowhere to be seen._

Quinn went into the room, to see if Baker was still inside. She had a sinking feeling, but shrugged it off. Baker probably had just woken up, and was confused, and wandered out of bed somewhere. She was sure nothing was going to go wrong.

As soon as she entered the room, she heard the slamming and locking of a door, her eyes widening in fear. She opened her mouth to scream again, only to feel a hand covering it, and a sharp object hovering over her neck. "If you want to keep that pretty neck of yours, I'd suggest you stay quiet! Charlotte Quinn, right?"

Quinn quickly nodded, shaking. "Knew it! I heard the doctors mention your name." the voice exclaimed. "Anyways...miss Quinn. Apologies for this!"

Quinn was confused, sorry for what? She didn't have to wonder for long, as she felt a needle press into her neck, as she tried to scream once more, only muffled noises coming out with the strong grip of the most likely woman on her and over her mouth. Her vision soon became clouded and hazy, and she fell to the floor. Above her, she saw the same woman she had been taking care of for two weeks.

Amelia Baker. Her slightly disheveled long blonde hair, her vibrant green eyes, and most haunting of all, a large smile. One could compare that smile to almost like Satan incarnate.

Then everything soon went dark.


End file.
